


Stardust

by Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion



Series: Non-Fandom [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Works - Freeform, Poetry, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion/pseuds/Prototype_002_Misuo_Kaion





	Stardust

The stars-  
Oh space, like the ocean; what a vast and terrifying place.   
So much that is unknown, it is surreal and frightening, yet there is also comfort there.   
Reflected in dreams and imagination, one could think a hundred million stars, two thousand planets, ten billion lifeforms!  
None of it would compare to the infinite light of the universe.   
Blinking up at the stars, they blink back, and a murmuring song—a whisper of a melody—comes floating through the mind; Have hope.   
Have hope and do not forget what you are—where you came from.   
The dragons with their terrible fire still wander the night, collecting dreams and returning to their caves with the purest of crystals.   
Glinting and gleaming like the celestial bodies that twist and dance above creatures so small in comparison, they sing out their melancholic tune.   
The fae courts gather under the willow tree, telling the rivers of their mischief and deals, spreading their sharp-toothed laughter of the words almost—sometimes.   
Sometimes, sometimes is enough.   
Oh space, oh imagination, oh dreamer of fireflies and campfires—you are the chants and songs of time itself!   
Stardust.


End file.
